The Time Effect
by uig50
Summary: A man wakes up in an unknown location, and cannot remember anything. Now, with his trusty pistol, and a strange medallion, He sets out into the zombie apocalypse to discover just who he is, which creates a chain of events up to the point where not everything is as it seems. Rated M for language, and later, descriptive violence. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

He lay there; barely concious. As his senses came back, ha shot up, looking around frantically. He noticed many things about his surroundings, but one thing popped out. He wasn't where he remembered. In fact, he couldn't remember anything up until now. He slowly got up. He scanned his new environment closely, not missing a single detail. The first thing he noticed was the corpses. Rotting, zombie like corpses. He looked towards is recent place of rest behind him, and saw a glint in a small group of rocks.

He knelt down, and slowly pulled rocks from the small pile one by one. As he lifted he third and final stone, he stared, expressionless at what he found. The first object was a M1911 pistol. The second was a medallion that had three significant numbers on it: 935. As he saw these numbers his eyes shot open, and he clutched his head in pain. As he screamed in agony, faded images appeared in his mind. A man in a lab coat that seemed familiar. A woman, bleeding slowly to death. Those three numbers again: 935. The final image, a man in a Nazi uniform.

His senses slowly returned a second time. As he got up again, he heard inhuman screams. He looked at the corpses in disbelief, pocketed the medallion, and chambered his pistol, ready for whatever threat was to come upon him.


	2. Chapter 2: What's in a Name

A/N: Hey everyone! The previous chapter was a small intro to the story. Trust me when I say that when this story takes off in about a chapter, you'll be hooked, if not already. If you aren't hooked, too bad! you gotta stay. Now, let's talk upload schedule. The Muse is rolling right now so you can expect piles of chapters at once. If I get a severe case of writer's block, the story will be on hiatus for as long as I am ailed. Then there's the in between, which is that I will try and update once everyday. As for the mysterious man, we find out about him more in this chapter. Don't forget to review!

-uig50

* * *

The man sat on a rock, tired. He has walked for a day so far. His memory still blank, apart from a few fragments. In his time awake he discovered a few things. The zombies. The moment he saw them, he went on a killing spree. He couldn't control himself as more flashbacks flooded his mind. This time, the medallion appeared.

There were also bits of memory. Element 115. The key to everything. He rose from his rest, and continued his trek to the unbeknownst. He later came upon a town. The signs. They were written in a language foreign to him. German. He was in Germany, he atleast knew that much. Where in Germany, was the true question. He proceeded to locate a bathroom. He could use a nice clean up. He walked into the bathroom of an apartment building. He looked into the mirror, memorizing his features. He wore a fur-lined vest, to counteract the chilliness outside. He had medium length dark brown hair, and eyes so green they could pierce the night. He wore jeans that were torn in few places, and a pair of steel-toe combat boots. He took off his vest and turned on a sink. He thoroughly washed the grime from his face and hands.

About ten minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, only his face, hair, and hands clean. The tell tale groans of more zombies came from nowhere, breaking the peaceful silence. He drew his pistol. The zombies slowly emerged from an alleyway across the street from his current location. He studied their features more closely than his first encounter, noticing very little. Until he reached their eyes. The screeching noise that began the last time he had a flashback resurfaced once again to put him through pain. This time the images were different. A zombie, but with blue eyes. A scorched earth, void of most life. There was only one image that was the same. The medallion again. He regained composure, and was shocked to see a zombie, claws ready to tear his soft flesh. His instincts kicked in, much like his first time against these abominations. He rolled just as the zombie swiped, and shot it three time successfully in the head.

As it dropped more zombies emerged from the shadows, nearly surroundng him. An unknown voice rang through his head. _Sometimes it is better to run than revive!_ He shook it off, and began to run, but as his luck would be, he tripped. He landed on his side, and something sharp cut his leg. He pushed himself up and began to sprint again. As soon as he lost them, he began to check his leg, whe he felt something in his pocket. He rached in and pulled it out and looked. It was an I.D. His I.D. He scanned it slowly taking in all the information on this little card. To him, it was salvation.

His name was Marcus, Age 20, and he was an agent of the BZCI... What was the BZCI? It sounded important. He shifted his gaze to the picture. It was of a much cleaner version of himself. The year the I.D. was printed was... 2025. Atleast he knew the year. Marcus placed the I.D. back in his pocket. He then pulled out the medallion. He slowly ran his thumb over the engraving but stopped on the three. There were indents surrounding the three. He slowly pressed the three in and The medallion popped open. It spread out so it looked like a small, flat rectangle with a screen. The screen lit up and showed his location on a G.P.S map. He was just outside of Breslau, Germany. There was a circle radiating around a remot location to the east. He tapped on it. It zoomed in and the medallion started speaking.

"Mission Objective: The Giant. Enter the facility an recover the 935 experimentation logs do this by any means necessary."

The Giant... The screeching noise erupted unexpected. Marcus fell to his knees, clutching his head as he always did. This time, it was another memory. He slowly passed out as it played through his head.

* * *

Forewarning: Next chapter is a quick flashback chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: That's what I CED

A/N: I am terribly sorry for this short chapter. It's just a quick flashback, so all flashback chapters may be like this. Also, I want to ask a favor. Spread word of this story, please. Tell your friends, tell your neighbor, tell your grandma, even tell the local hobo! Spread the word. Next chapter might be up after school tomorrow

* * *

"Marcus! This will hurt you more than us! Drop the gun, and step down slowly!" Marcus couldn't believe the situation he was in. He recently discovered how corrupt his superiors were. Nobody else knew. Just him. Currently, he was holding the C.E.D at gunpoint. It didn't seem like a threat, but everyone knew better.

"Marcus drop zhe gun! Ve have put months and months of vork and technology into zhe C.E.D!" Dr. Maxis said as he stepped into the room. Marcus cautiously looked towards Dr. Maxis.

"Maxis, you know I can't do that. You don't have to believe me, but I know what I have to do." Maxis smiled knowingly.

"I understand vhat you mean Marcus, but you have to understand, zhe C.E.D is made up of past and present technology. You know it vould be impossible to retrieve another Q.E.D, more or less zhe other technologies from the 1960s." Marcus stood firm.

"You know I can't do that Maxis..." Maxis smiled again, which soon turned into a grin.

"Do zhe right thing, Marcus." Marcus lowered his gun.

Maxis looked toward Marcus. As soon as their eyes met, Maxis nodded. Marcus quickly raised the C.E.D and pushed the 3 in. As the display lit up, the surrounding agents opened fire, but it was far too late. Marcus had already accessed the timeline, and was already on his way to the 1940s...


	4. Chapter 4: The Giant Rises

A/N: I realized I made a huge mistake last chapter. Some of you might have noticed it too. When Maxis was talking about the C.E.D, I meant him to say Q.E.D, as in the Moon tactical grenade that would always give me a H115 Oscillator... not I.E.D, as in the explosive thingy. Huge mistake, and I went back to change it since it bugged me so much. Just a heads up. Anyways, here is chapter 4, where the plot is supposed to (slowly) take off. Another thing, please review. Criticize the story, I don't care I would like some constructive crticism. Don't like the story? Tell me! Like it, but want to see something? Tell me! Questions? Ask 'em! Anything that will support the development of this story! Thanks again, and have fun reading!

* * *

Marcus bolted up in a cold sweat. He wasn't where he remembered passing out. He was in a facility. In front of him was a large metallic door with an insignia on it. One he knew.

"Group 935." He muttered to himself. He jumped to his feet and looked around. To his left was a large capsule with a small window in the center. As he looked to his right, he saw a large sign, high on a brick wall above a metal catwalk. It read: Waffenfabrik Der Riese. "Der Riese... The Giant..." The flashback came back to him. Marcus quickly checked his pocket, and pulled out the C.E.D "Now I remember." He said. "The Continuum Entanglement Device, derived from the name of the Q.E.D..." Marcus pressed the 3 in, and the display lit up, showing him a few miles from Breslau. "If only I could remember how to use this correctly..." He then remembered Maxis. "Maxis... I know he meant something before I left... but what was it?" He slowly walked down the steps next to him. He then realised something. "How did I get here anyway?" As he resumed walking, he could have sworn he heard a child's laughter. The groans of zombies quickly surrounded the area after a short while. Marcus, in the meantime, was frantically searching for his pistol. "Damnit, its probably where I passed out!" He heared a groan behind him and whipped around. There, a zombie raised its claws, ready to strike. Marcus was already running. He ran past the large platform where he awoke, and stopped at a wall by a fence. He leaned on the wall with one hand to catch his breath. Marcus felt something push up against is hand, and backed up quickly. A weapon was on the wall, outlined by chalk. He cautiously reached out and took the gun. When he realised nothing was going to happen, he chambered a round, and took aim at the nearest zombie.

* * *

After a few days of staying in the same area, Marcus discovered a few things. One, was that there was some sort of currency system. After hours and hours of trying to open one of the two doors, he finally opened it after killing a few zombies. He didn't know alot-only that he got ten somethings whenever he shot a zombie. Zombies also "dropped" certain things that would assist him, like Max Ammos, and Carpenters. Something else was here too. Embrace the trinity, and true power will be yours. It was obviously linked to the capsule with "Pack-a-Punch in it. Also, there were people here recently. There were casings and ammo clips scattered about, barely scratched. Currently he was in what he knew was the center of the facility, and had turned on the power. There was also a mysterious crate near him, with two flashing question marks. "Jesus christ! It's probably been atleast a week, and all I have is this stupid rifle, those undead pieces of shit have gotten harder to put down, and I can't keep going back and getting ammo for this shit rifle!" Marcus stomped over to the crate. "And YOU! You just sit there with your flashy question marks, and do absolutely NOTHING!" Marcus kicked the box out of sheer anger, and it opened.

Weapons cycled as they rose, and landed on two CZ75s. Marcus stood dumbstruck. "It opened." He said. "It fucking opened." Groans of zombies filled the area once again. His rage still not gone, he continued to beat the zombies to death, first killing one with his bare hands, and continuing to beat the others with the first ones arm. As he beat the last zombie to death, he sighed in relief. His rage fit over, Marcus started to look around. "Soda machines?" He asked out loud. Walking over to the half green half white soda machine, he studied it up and down. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a small sticked above a slot. "Insert 3000 points here?" Marcus scratched his head. "Do I have that much? How do I even insert them?" Knowing this probably wouldn't work, Marcus hit the soda machine. To his disbelief, the machine dispensed a soda bottle, and played a little jingle. Marcus retrieved the bottle of green liquid. "Speed cola huh? Let's see if it really speeds up my life." He popped the cap off, and slowly raised the bottle to his lips. Bringing it back down, he said "This might kill me..." Eyeing the bottle suspiciously, he sighed. "Fuck it." He quickly took a large sip. After a moment, his eyes widened. The bottle fell from his hand as the liquid went down his throat, and he tasted it. "Spicy! Slimy! HOT! HOT!" Marcus continued to run around, until he came across another soda machine. This one was skinnier, and had a red and white color scheme. "Still Spicy!" He hit the soda machine, praying he had enough points. To his relief, a bottle with red liquid was dispensed. Quickly, he popped off the cap. "Come on, Juggernog!" Downing the drink quickly, he sighed with relief. "Ahh... nice and cool..." He contiued down the hallway, where a raised bridge stopped him. "Guess I'm not going over there until I figure out how to lower this thing." He said.

Jumping down from the ledge to his left, he continued over to the crate he now dubbed the "Mystery Box". "Now, let's see if I can remember to grab what I get this time. Kicking the box, he watched as it cycled through weapons. Slowing down, it landed on a strange looking gun. "A toy?! Really?!" Marcus went to grab the "weapon", but it switched to a M1 Garand at the last second. "Good. I actually got a real gun. Fucking toy." He grabbed the M1 Garand and chambered a round. "This should keep me up for awhile, if I get a Max Ammo." The groans of zombies once again filled the area. "Here we go!" At first, few zombies were stumbling into the courtyard, but as soon as it seemed over a massive horde of zombies came sprinting through the doorways. "Shit! There are so many! I have atleast 1400 points... lets hope I can open this door!" Marcus turned and ran, shooting towards the zombies in the short time it took him to reach the door. He prayed silently, and touched the door. It slid open with a loud buzz. "Thank God!" he said.

He ran into the building, quickly glancing around. He noticed the strange machine in the back of the room before noticing the stairs to his left. He ran up the stairs and to the end of the catwalk. Turning around, he crouched, prepared for the horde. He looked towards the bottom of the stairs and saw them quickly approaching. priming a few grenades, ha tossed them to the top of the stairs, and they exploded. Zombie gibs flew everywhere, and amidst the smoke, he saw many still coming for him. He continuously shot is M1 Garand until his clip was empty. "Shit! They're still coming!" The effects of Speed Cola then took hold. Marcus looked on in disbelief as his hands automatically and quickly reloaded his rifle. Grinning, he continued to fire. "SPEED COLA!" he yelled as he continuously emptied and reloaded the 8 bullet clips. Finally, the zombie onslaught came to a standstill. "Now... lets see about this machine." Marcus walked down the stairs toward the bell-shaped machine. "Nazi tech." he noted, seeing the swastika on the front. Stepping into the machine, he noticed one, big red button on the side. "It's never good to press the red button. When the red button is pressed, bad things happen." Marcus walked out of the machine. After a few moments he ran back and hit the button.

"POWER DEPLETED RESTORE POWER TO MAINFRAME." Marcus thought for a second.

"How would I find a power switch in a facility this big?" Walking out of the hanger, he saw the large switch in front of him. He slapped himself on the face. "There, maybe?" He walked toward the power switch, anticipating what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5: The Trinity Plus Four

A/N: Hey all my wonderful viewers! This ones a bit of a doozy. I was going to make this short, but then I thought: Nah, maybe not. This thing includes 2 Normal chapters, and one Flashback chapter all in one. Also, the ending hint is pretty obvious (at least I think so) so be prepared. Another thing: throughout this whole story, this is how It'll be: Caps=Yelling Italics=Thinking. Other than that, I got nothing. Also, something I completely forgot:

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not a fabrication of my mind.

* * *

Marcus walked towards the strange machine. Two generators, now giving off electricity, flanked the large metal husk. Walking inside, he attempted to press the button a second time.

"You have twenty-five seconds to link to zhe mainframe."

"Mainframe?! What mainframe?!" Marcus looked around frantically searching for a clue as to what the mainframe was. "Aha!" He ran over to the map on the wall near the door. "I am here... There it is! Where I woke up! He ran outside, not stopping a second.

"Fifteen." sounded off as he ran by the Mystery Box. Passing the first door he opened, "Ten." came. He ran around to the stairs and quickly hit the button by the mainframe.

"Teleport successful." A loud noise erupted form the mainframe, as it sparked. A loud beeping sound resounded over the area as the door to the capsule lowered about one third. Marcus walked over to the capsule and peeked in.

"Pack-A-Punch, huh?" He thought for a moment. "Embrace the trinity and true power shall be yours..." He said, recalling a bit of writing he saw a few days ago. "So, that means there are two more teleporters that must be re-linked, and I can access the Pack-A-Punch thing..." Reloading, he walked over to the Max Ammo that appeared.

"MAX AMMO!" Marcus quickly walked over to the box and kicked it open. It went through its cycle and landed on the... fucking toy gun... Marcus cursed loudly. The moment he touched the gun, the tell tale screeching came upon him once again as he passed out for another memory fragment.

* * *

"You called me, Maxis?" Marcus walked into Dr. Maxis's office at the BZCI HQ.

"Ah, Marcus! Come, sit." Marcus sat in the chair across from Maxis.

"You wanted something of me?" Maxis nodded.

"Yes, I vant to show you a few zhings, zhen you vill come vith me to observe zhe progress of zhe C.E.D." Maxis proceeded to stand up, Marcus following. They left the room, walking the corridors of the walked into the test lab, and went into the weapons area."First, I vant to show you zhis." Maxis picked up a weapon off of the table that looked like a toy.

"A toy?" Marcus asked. Maxis chuckled.

"It may look like it... but zhis is a very powerful weapon. Come." Maxis led Marcus to the firing range. Taking aim, he let off a shot. A charged ball of pure 115 erupted fom the barrel, energy waves emitted from the bolt of raw energy as it swiftly sailed through the air and completely blew apart the target dummy. Marcus stood there, dumbstruck. "A toy, Marcus?" Marcus looked at Maxis.

"How did we make this?"

"I showed zhe researchers how to use 115 to power weapons, then I taught them how to create this by reverse engineering one I brought from zhe past." Marcus looked confused.

"Surely you didn't accomplish creating this on your own?" Marcus asked, amazed this level of technology was created in the 40s. Maxis sighed.

"No, Marcus. There was a whole team of scientists. Group 935... I thought of them as family. Until the incident. Which lead up to me being here. Suddenly a klaxon sounded out.

"WARNING! ZOMBIE ATTACK IMMINENT! REPORT TO YOUR SURFACE POSTS TO DEFEND THE BUNKER!" Marcus sighed.

"That's my cue, I guess." Maxis smiled.

"Ve vill talk later, zhen." Marcus turned to leave before Maxis grabbed him on the shoulder. Not saying a word, Maxis placed the Ray Gun into Marcus' hands. Marcus nodded, and sprinted for the exit.

"Zhat young man shall discover soon enough... Vhen it is time."

Marcus awoke later, in front of the box. He picked up the Ray Gun.

"I sure do hope things are alright back home... As little as I remember." He said aloud. Recalling what he was doing before passing out, he kicked the box once more. cycling weapons once again, it landed on the PPSh-41. "Guess it'll have to do." He switched it with his M1 Garand, and set off to find the rest of the teleporters. He walked up to the Juggernog area, and proceeded towards the bridge that was now lowered. There, he walked across and studied the new area. There was another soda machine, and in front of him was another room. He went to study the soda machine first. "Double Tap Root Beer." He stated. "I would... but the other two teleporters are my first priority. He walked into the next room. There, he saw a sliding door just like the others. He walked over to it and touched it. As it slid open, he walked in. The room was relatively big, with two large boilers near the center. There was also a teleporter, as he expected. Marcus walked up to the teleporter. As he was studying it, a dark fog covered the area.

"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" The mysterious voice said.

"Damn hounds..." Marcus muttered. He backed into the teleporter, getting ready for the onslaught to begin. The sounds of electricity soon radiated over the area, dogs running in the room. One by one they were gunned down with the precision of the PPSh and Marcus' instincts. The fog soon lifted as the final hellhound exploded, leaving behind a Max Ammo. Marcus reloaded with the aid of Speed Cola, and grabbed the hovering power-up.

"MAX AMMO!" Next, as was expected, came the moans of the zombies. Marcus sighed in frustration as he walked out of the teleporter room. Linking would have to wait this time. He sprinted to the active teleporter, just to be safe. This would take awhile.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

"Richtofen! Lay off the sauerkraut, man!" Yelled Dempsey as he ran through a toxic cloud.

"Vhy don't you just shut your ignorant hole, Dempshey! And your mouth!" Zombies proceeded to swarm Dempsey.

"Bring it on, freakbags! Oorah!" Richtofen started laughing psychotically.

"JOY! Dempshey is going to DIE!" Richtofen joyfully skipped around as Dempsey was beginning to get overrun.

"Shit! Gonna need some juice!" Said Dempsey as he ran out of ammo.

"Dadada daaa! Never fear, Nikolai is here!" Nikolai primed a monkey bomb. "Eat this you furry piece of shit!" He said to the monkey as he threw it. It sailed down the aisle and landed a few yards away from Dempsey. "I'm done. Time for a drink!" Nikolai fished some vodka out of his bag, and proceeded to down the strong alchohol. Dempsey quickly ran towards the two.

"My gun was jammed, else that wouldn't have happened." Dempsey said, embarassed.

"No problem Tank, we go drinking sometime, da? Just not my vodka. It is mine. All mine." Takeo suddenly ran in from the dressing room.

"The honorless demons give chase!" The four prepared as a large group of zombies flooded in from the dressing room. Dempsey was the first to open fire.

"Killing zombies since 1945! Oorah!" The others soon followed suite.

"Die, demon hell-pigs! Feel the might of the Russian Army!"

"When I am finished, none shall remain!" They held out for a long time. All the while, Richtofen was thinking. He knew something was not right.

_Somezhing is wrong with everyzhing... with time itself. Somezhing vill happen soon. I feel ve vill have a visitor. Ve vill find out, in due time. _


	6. Chapter 6: A New Friend

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the Hiatus, but you read my first A/N, so you know why. Anyway... this is just a short chapter, so I can get things rolling again. And remember... Review!

* * *

"SHIT!" Marcus screamed. He jumped from the side of the catwalk as a large explosion erupted from behind him. He discarded the pin of the now spent gernade as he hit the ground, feeling little pain due to the effects of Juggernog. A crawler then unexpectedly jumped onto his head from the catwalk. "AGH! Dammit!" He threw the crawler off of him. Since he sucessfully linked the final two teleporters before getting into this mess, he picked up the crawler by the collar of it's uniform, and brought it with him, all the while trying not to get hit. He dropped the crawler, proceeded up the metal stairs and studied the Pack-A-Punch machine contemplatively. While thinking of how to work this strange machine, a peppy little tune spewed out of it.

"Friends, neighbors, ladies, gentlemen, if you're feelin' underpowered, I'll help you make amends. Stick your weapon in the slot, and let it change your luck. Few things in life are guaranteed, but I promise this won't suck: Put your fists into the air and raise a rebelled yell! There's lots of bad'uns out there you need to send to hell! With Pack-a-Punch, I have a hunch, your problems will be gone, but if you end up on the ground, sing a country western song. Pack-a-Punch! Everybody! Pack-a-Punch! Yee-haa! Pack-a-Punch! Pack-a-Punch! Pack-a-Punch! Everybody! Pack-a-Punch! Pack-a-Punch! YEE-HAA! Pack-a-Punch! WAA-HOOOO!"

"Well then..." said Marcus, clapping his hands. "If that didn't sum anything up, I don't know what did. To be safe, Marcus looked at the crawler, which was bouncing back and forth to the jingle. "Let's get crackin'!" Marcus said, a he tossed his PPSh into the machine. A red 'Please Wait' flag swung up on the side as the machine let out a 'Ding!', and the now Pack-A-Punched PPSh came out. Marcus marvelled at the weapon. It was so much newer looking. It gained silver engravings, and a much nicer wood stock. Engraved on the side of the body were two words: The Reaper. "Nice..." He said, chambering a round. The crawler looked equally dumbfounded. "Welp, you've served your purpose." He said, raising the Ray Gun to the crawler's head. The crawler let out a noise like most of the zombies did. A half-monaing half-yelling

"NO!" Marcus looked puzzled.

"Dafuq?" He said. The crawler frantically shook it's head like the zombies usually did.

"NO!" Marcus was beyond confused. Here he was, considering himself a full-fledged zombie slayer because of -He looked over his shoulder o the wall where he marked how many days he has been in the facility- The two months he's been here, and here he was talking to a crawler.

"Whaddaya mean 'no'"? The crawler flailed what looked like a handshake gesture. "You wanna meet me?" It was still shaking it's head. "Oh. Fine. You can live." The crawler stopped shaking it's head. Marcus walked to the box, crawler in tow. He kicked the box open, and the crawler stopped behind him. The weapons cycled as per usual, and stopped on something Marcus had never seen before. It was yellowish, with a wood stock. A single, long glass cylinder enclosed by curved yellow bars made up the barrel. Electricity pulsed in the barrel, waiting to be let out of the wirey muzzle. Grabbing the gun, Marcus felt another flashback. He passed out, the crawler flailing in panic.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Maxis was beyond frustrated. It had been over three months, and no sign of Marcus. The last time the Temporal Rift Detector went off was when he left, and later reappeared in 1942. Everything was going according to plan, other than Marcus missing. Maxis knew by now he would have had accessed his mission log, and was fighting at Der Reise. He just hoped he would bring back the research papers. Having the guys down at munitions mass-produce the DG-2 would be beyond helpful. He could finally stop Richtofen.

"Daddy...?" Maxis looked towards the door.

"Samantha!... Come in, my child."


End file.
